


The Stars Below

by icantsumupmyfandomsinonename



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while back and I figured I should post it here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stars Below

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I figured I should post it here.

The stars below.

She closed her eyes and joined the stars below.

She was 12 when it happened.

Her mother always told her not to talk to people she doesn't know,  
But she never mentioned the people she does

She knew him. He was nice.

Even after, he was nice to her.

But only if she let him do it.

If she didn't, he would do it anyway.  
But she would get punished.

Her parents asked her why she came home moving funny.

She told them that she tripped while walking home.

She was fine.

And she went to her room to cry but nothing came.

She didn't care.

He was the only one who understood her.

Even if he hurt her.

She deserved it, didn't she?

She should have let him do it.  
He wouldn't have punished her.

She looked in the mirror and saw someone else.

She wasn't like this really.

But who cares?  
No one does.

Except him

He understands

He comforts her

He holds her and hugs her and cuddles and smiles and pets and hugsandhugsand _holdsandsqueezesher_.

She doesn't like when he hurts her, but who cares what she likes?

Except him.

He cares about her.

He listens to her.

And he holds her.

She wedged the door shut with her chair.

She knows that she'll never tell anyone about what he does.

Why would she hurt him like he hurts her?

She was 17 when it happened.

She came home and saw her parents eyes piercing her shell.

They knew.

They cried.

They said that someone went to the police.

They hugged her.

They were happy.

((They hugged her and it wasn't his hug))

She was 23 when it happened.

She went to the roof and closed her eyes and joined the stars below.


End file.
